User blog:ChocolateBliss/SHARDS Chapter Twelve
BALLOON'S POV "WAKE UP YOU FILTHY PEASANT!" Taco shouts. Ughh.. Well, I'm awake now. {SIGH} "What do you need NOW Taco?!" Nickel glares at her. Huh, it looks like Nickel was up before me. She giggles. "As you may know, the two of you have been here for a few days now. I'm pretty sure you're homesick, right?" {SNIFFLE} I miss OJ even more now.. I just want to see him again. We have a special bond. He loves me..and I love him. And now..we may never see each other again.. The thought of saying goodbye to OJ makes my heart shatter. I know what I have to do. Just listen to the Wicked Tortilla, then she'll let me and Nickel go. Things are awful now, but I have hope. We have to flee ASAP. For OJ's sake.. ..and mine. {SIGH} {ROLLING} A blue and white cube with wheels is in front of Taco. She smirks, and sips her tea. "Since Balloon has already been fed, I'll entertain him with a..'cool' surprise. Nickel, just wait, I'll unhook the chains for you." A surprise?! That doesn't sound good. {LOCKING} Nickel stands up, and stretches. {SIGH OF RELIEF} "I feel SO GOOD right now.." {PLOP!} "Here's another bag of rocks. Help yourself. But after I'm done with Balloon, your legs will be chained up again." {GROAN} "Yayyy.." he mumbles. Her body faces me. "Now..your surprise--" {CLICK!} Brrr! Why is it FREEZING now?! Taco holds some icicles. "Close your eyes Balloon. Are you ready? One..Two..THREE!" {STAB!} OUCH! Did she just stick an ICICLE in my left leg?! !!!!!!! This hurts like HELL! And they're VERY sturdy too. Most likely she kept them in a freezer overnight. {STAB!} ?!?!?! WHAT'S WRONG WITH HER?!?! This is attempted MURDER! "Don't you understand?! This is a CRIME! Not to mention I can BLEED TO DEATH!" {CHUCKLE} "It doesn't matter Balloon. We're in the WINTER WOODS, no one will hear you. It's basically deserted, though it's not a desert." {STAB!} Oh NO!! There's BLOOD! And it's GUSHING OUT AT AN ALARMING RATE! Th-That proves it: TACO IS A PURE EVIL PERSON WHO'S HATEFUL TOWARDS HER ENEMIES IN A GRUESOME WAY!!! More tears trickle down. "I HATE YOU TACO!! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR THIS!! YOU'RE BEYOND CRUEL!!" I yell. {STAB!} "Yeah, what are YOU gonna do about it?!" The color drains from my face. Someone please just let me die.. --------------------------------------------------------------- After half an hour, Taco drops her icicles. "Dammit, touching solid ice made my hands numb." They are red, cold, and a bit swollen. {GIGGLE} I smirk. "That's the price you have to pay for STABBING me!" {MUFFLED VOICE} "Help..me.." Is that Nickel? He's face down on the ground. {SIGH} Taco walks over to him, and he leans against the wall. {LOCKING} "Hope you enjoyed your dinner Nickel!" He doesn't say a word. {ROLLING} The cooler is gone now. {BLOWING WIND} This cold weather sucks.. {ROLL} The boulder is now locked in place, but surprisingly, Taco is still here. What does she want from us NOW?! Haven't she done ENOUGH?! She clasps her hands together. "Today sure went by so quickly! Time passes fast when you have slaves--" S-SLAVES?! Ouch..my leg sores.. Her eyes fall on me, and she flinches. "I'm not going to heal you, so you can forget about it." Pssh..whatever. I'm WAY stronger than her, I'll survive. {CRACK} I forgot about that.. {SNICKER} "Well, it's getting late. I'll see you guys in the morning." {WALKING} Taco doesn't even bother to move the boulder. She just trapped us in the cold.. I feel dizzy, shaky, and weaker. Nickel stares into space. "Okay, THAT was DISGUSTING to look at!" My face goes red, and I look away. "Look, I'm sorry OKAY?! It's not--" {HEAVY SIGH} "--your fault, I know." {CRACK} "You okay Balloon?!" N-NO! I turn even paler, and my legs are shaking. "I'm okay--" I go limp, and pass out.. Category:Blog posts